


The Milk Run: Aftermath…..

by M_E_Carter



Series: Agent Of Resistance [15]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 'Grant & Maggie', Agents of SHIELD S4 Alt TL, Bonding, F/M, Gen, Medicated Peg, Online Romance, Post Agent Carter (TV), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Mission, Sokovia Accords, Time Travel, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Carter/pseuds/M_E_Carter
Summary: Peg& Maria survived their mission, but not without serious injuries.Fury checks in on Maria, while Peg struggles her way through a debrief with Coulson.After Simmons administers a painkiller, Peg checks in with her new recruit 'Grant'. Steve gets some confusing and worrisome information from his Resistance contact 'Maggie'.Let this be a lesson -messaging& meds don't mix. 😂 😉
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Agent Of Resistance [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829341
Kudos: 4





	The Milk Run: Aftermath…..

**[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 03082017 2000hrs]**

**Loc: Medbay, NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th**

**< Nick and Dr Helen Cho in Maria’s recovery room, Nick still in his undercover street clothes>**

**Dr Cho:** **_It’s lucky they made it back here. Agent Hill almost didn’t. We managed to resuscitate her and she’s stable now._ **

**Nick: <looks at Maria with visible concern>** **_Can you tell me what happened?_ **

**Dr Cho: _There’s currently not enough information to form a hypothesis on the events leading to their injuries. Agent Hill showed numerous microfractures, electrical burns, and was suffering from arrhythmia when she was brought in. Agent Carter also showed microfractures, as well as a severely bruised larynx, and a dislocated shoulder._**

**Nick: <sighs, sitting in a chair beside Maria’s bed>** **_So we won’t know any more until they’re awake and can be debriefed. How soon will that be?_ **

**Dr Cho:** **_They were both sedated for treatment, Agent Carter should come around soon. Agent Hill will be under for a few more hours at least._ **

**Nick:** **_I’m not going anywhere._ **

*****************Meanwhile Next Door****************

**< Coulson and Simmons watching over Peggy>**

**Phil:** **_I remember last year when I read in the papers that she had died. She and Cap were my heroes growing up._ **

**Simmons:** **_She’s still one of mine. She’s too strong to let whatever happened slow her down for long._ **

**Phil: <clenches his fist>** **_Damn it! This was supposed to be a simple mission. We expected the deplorables to pull a trick or two, maybe some counter-protesters or something. We weren’t prepared for alien interference!_ **

**Peggy: <eyes flutter open, croaking softly>** **_HYDRA was there too._ ** **< coughs and grimaces in pain>**

**Simmons: <begins checking Peg’s vitals>** **_You need to take it easy. We were able to mend the microfractures and we did a reduction to the shoulder you dislocated, but your larynx is severely bruised as well and will take some time to heal. Talking will be difficult and uncomfortable for a bit._ **

**Peggy: <shakes her head, her voice still scratched and cracking, wincing in pain with every word> _Debrief. You need intel._** **< looks at her right arm in the immobilizer> _Can’t write._** **< brow furrows, thinking, snaps fingers of her good hand, points at Phil> _Laptop?_**

**< Phil scrambles from the room, Simmons still checking and adjusting medical equipment>**

**Simmons: <nervously fawning>** **_It’s an honour to meet you, Agent Carter, I’ve studied your history all the way back to your codebreaker days at Bletchley Park. You’ve been a hero and an inspiration of mine since I was a young girl._ ** **< starts to reach to shake Peg’s hand, remembers the injury>** **_Ah, yes, well, I’m afraid you’ll be stuck in the immobilizer sling for a while. We’ve managed to reduce the healing time from months to weeks. Combined with physical therapy, we should have you back in action in no time._ **

**Peggy: <visibly frustrated, tries to sit up, falls back, jarring her shoulder in the process, groans>** **_No. Work to do. Am needed._ **

**Simmons: <adjusts the bed so Peg is sitting, shakes her head> ** **_Neither you nor Agent Hill are in any condition to be thinking about anything but recovery right now._ **

**Peggy: <remembering the sight of Maria frozen in Brock’s grip> ** **_Maria? How is she?_ **

**Simmons:** **_We mended her microfractures same as yours, and the electrical burns were repaired by Dr. Cho’s cradle. Before we could take care of any of that though, we had to do compressions because her heart stopped after Rescue flew her in._ **

**Peggy:** **_She’ll be alright?_ ** ** <coughs, rubbing her neck with her good hand> ** **_Feels like I swallowed broken glass._ **

**< Phil re-enters the room, setting up Peg’s laptop on the table over her bed>**

**Simmons: <nods, handing Peg a cup of water with a straw> ** **_You’ll both be fine in time. You NEED to stop talking though because you’re only aggravating your throat more. I’ve got something here to help manage your pain. It won’t sedate you, but it will relax your muscles and ease the pain. It WILL, however, make you a bit loopy, so I’ll wait until you and Coulson can talk._ **

**Peg: <nods, starts pecking one-handed at the keys describing the encounter with Brock> METAL MAN, LOOKED HUMAN, HYDRA, KNEW MARIA, SHE CALLED HIM BROCK, SAID HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, ELECTROCUTED MARIA, CAME AFTER ME, MADE STRANGE CLAIMS TO KNOW CAP. ROGERS THAT MADE NO SENSE, CHOKING ME, WAS GOING TO CRUSH MY CHEST, FIRED TONY’S WATCH IN HIS FACE, LOST CONSCIOUSNESS**

**Phil: <reads report, tries to hide concern>** **_Ok, we’ll get more details from Maria when she wakes. For now, your only orders are to rest, understood?_ ** **< Peg sighs, nodding, Phil looks at Simmons>**

**Simmons:** **_Ready?_ ** **< Peg nods again, Simmons injects Peg and sets the laptop, drink, and call button all within easy reach, before heading towards the door with Phil>**

**Phil: <leans over to Simmons, whispering>** **_Just promise me you didn’t tell her you were watching her while she slept. It sounds a lot creepier when you say it out loud, trust me._ **

**< as they leave, Peg looks at the laptop and notices a new message waiting for her>**

**[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 03082017 2100hrs]**

**Loc: Medbay, NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th**

**< As the pain meds from Simmons slowly start to work their way through Peg’s system, she opens her messages, finding one from Grant earlier in the day>**

**Grant:** **_Hi Maggie, you probably won’t see this until later, but be safe today, let me know how the milk run went when you get back!_ ** **(THIS MESSAGE RECEIVED 10HRS AGO)**

**Peggy: <brow furrows, she growls which sends her into a painful coughing fit, takes a drink& starts typing one handed> ** **_I SWEAR, Grant if I ever hear the term ‘milk run’ again, I’ll shoot someone! TWICE!_ **

**Steve: <answers immediately> ** **_OUCH! Sorry, Maggie! That bad?_ **

**Peggy:** **_A man of metal nearly killed Maria and me! We’re stuck in med bay recovering. If it hadn’t been for the watch Anthony gave me, we’d most likely both be dead._ **

**Steve:** **_< thinking first of Ultron> Metal Man?! What did it look like?!_ **

**Peggy:** **_Apparently before I blasted half his face off, he looked much like he did before HYDRA robotomized him. Maria recognized him. Mid-height, dark hair, rude, crude, and I’m sure he was altogether unpleasant BEFORE he became HYDRA’s killing machine._ **

**Steve: <breathes a sigh of relief, whispering to himself> ** _Ok, so NOT Ultron._ ** <replying> _HYDRA is bad enough, every time I think we’ve wiped them off the map, they just worm their way back. You said Maria recognized him? Did she say a name?_**

**Peggy:** **< the effects of the medication starting to fog her brain just a bit> ** **_Ah, Brick? Rick? I’m sorry Grant, it seems the meds that lovely doctor gave me are making details fuzzy._ **

**Steve: <seriously concerned> ** **_Just HOW BAD were you hurt, Maggie?!_ **

**Peggy: <trying to downplay> ** **_Microfractures are already healed. Larynx is bruised, not crushed, so I’ll be singing off-key again in no time. The dislocated shoulder is my own fault for not practising with that watch from Anthony before firing it. I didn’t realize the repulsor would have such a kickback!_ **

**Steve: <surprised> ** **_If you’re not used to firing them, I guess they would. I didn’t realize Stark had started handing those out to SHIELD agents as a standard issue!_ **

**Peggy:** **_Oh, no, no, mine was a gift. I guess you could say I’m ah, um, a friend of the family._ **

**Steve: <feeling a twinge of jealousy> ** **_So, wait…. you and Stark….. do you two….. ah, are you two….. together?_ **

**Peggy: <laugh hysterically, tears running down her cheeks, sending her into another coughing fit> ** **_Oh heavens no! That would be quite awkward, and disturbing, to say the least!_ **

**Steve:** **_< relaxes>_ ** **_Sorry, just curious, I know he can be a real playboy._ **

**Peggy:** **_Yes, it tends to run in his family. But once a Stark man finds his right partner, he seems to settle down._ **

**Steve:** **_So does that mean he and Pepper are working things out?_ **

**Peggy:** **_It seems so, he was very concerned when she was disposing of the nitramine bomb today._ **

**Steve:** **_Nitramine! That’s nasty stuff. HYDRA gets worse every time they pop their heads up._ **

**Peggy: <the meds relaxing her more> ** **_Yes, extreme measures, advanced technology, and a complete disregard for human life seem to be part of their methodology in any time period. You’re right about them always resurfacing, it’s immensely frustrating to have to keep taking them out, only to find they’ve slithered out from another bloody damn rock._ **

**Steve: <looks at the screen, confused> ** **_time period? Maggie….. if you’re not from around here, how do you know so much about HYDRA?_ **

**Peggy:** **< saddened> ** **_When I said I was an ‘out of towner’ what I really meant was that I’m a time traveler. I’ve fought them before, and we thought we had won. Which made our sacrifices and loses bearable despite the pain. Until they came back, they always come back. When I was given an opportunity to join this fight, there was no hesitation._ **

**Steve: <stares at the screen> ** _A TIME traveller? Every time I think this world can’t get any weirder._ **< typing> _How far back did you travel?_**

**Peggy: <not noticing his misunderstanding> ** **_About 70yrs. It’s been quite an adjustment._ **

**Steve: <amazed and sympathetic> ** **_WOW, Maggie! No wonder you seem like a fish out of water. Must be hard adjusting to all the differences from your own time. I kinda know a bit of what it’s like, walking around in a world you don’t recognize._ **

**Peggy:** **_The technology certainly took some getting used to. That was to be expected. What I didn’t expect was the loneliness. Not a single soul I knew exists in this time._ **

**Steve: <thinking of all the friends he’d lost> ** **_Yeah. It’s hard being alone like that. Even when you make new friends, it’s odd, because you really can’t find anyone with similar life experiences._ **

**Peggy:** **_Exactly! You DO seem to understand, Grant._ **

**Steve:** **_Well, I’m not a time traveller like you, but I spent a long time….. asleep, and woke to a different world._ **

**Peggy:** **_Oh dear! You poor thing!_ **

**Steve:** **_Yeah, I lost a lot of time, and the world moved on without me. So I can kinda relate._ **

**Peggy: <the meds really kicking in now> ** **_We certainly are quite a pair, aren’t we?_ **

**Steve:** **_Hahaha, I guess we are._ **

**Peggy:** **_Oh my! These painkillers they gave me are fabulous! I feel like I could go dancing!_ **

**Steve: <laughing and grabbing his chest> ** **_Oh no, no dancing for you Miss Maggie! You need to stay in bed and recover first!_ **

**Peggy:** **_You can’t give me orders! I do what I bloody well please!_ **

**Steve:** **_Fine, fine! You’re right, but don’t overdo things, please?_ **

**Peggy:** **_< pouts>_ ** **_Very well, though dancing sounds like such fun right now. I quite enjoy some of the music of this time. Those files you’ve been sending me are fantastic!_ **

**Steve: <still laughing> ** **_Ok, this is the deal. You promise me you’ll take it easy, rest and heal up, and I promise to take you dancing when I get home._ **

**Peggy: <smiles> ** **_Deal! But when are you coming home?_ **

**Steve: <sighs, thinking> ** _I guess I should explain at least a bit._ ** <starts typing> _Well, if we’re telling truths, I’m waiting for the Accords to be rescinded. I refused to sign. If I come home before that, I’ll be arrested._**

**Peggy:** **_OH! No wonder you’ve been so dodgy about it! I understand. Many of the agents I’ve met here are enhanced who DID sign and are taking great risks working for the Resistance. Nick has done his best to keep their involvement as quiet as possible._ **

**Steve: <pondering> _Really? Huh, I knew he had a few friends of mine from the list on deep cover investigations. Didn’t realize he’d mobilized others. Maybe I could come home sooner than I thought._**

**Peggy:** **_It’s a big risk, Grant. I don’t want you taking chances of getting caught if you don’t have to._ **

**Steve:** **_I’ve got no right to stand by and hide, when others are taking risks I should be taking too._ **

**Peggy:** **_Just don’t make any rash decisions, please? You do more to help where you are than you would in a jail cell._ **

**Steve:** **_Still, it’s something to consider. If I had been there with you today, you might not have gotten hurt._ **

**Peggy: <scowling, tired and cranky> ** **_I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I’m no damsel in distress needing a hero to swoop in and save me!_ **

**Steve:** **_Woah, I, I didn’t mean it like that Maggie! I just meant that I could have helped. We always say the Resistance is Stronger Together. Every person who steps up and joins this fight brings us one step closer to our goals._ **

**Peggy: <softens> ** **_I’m sorry, Grant, I guess I’m getting tired, it’s been a VERY long day. You’re absolutely right though. Sometimes you sound so much like my Steve._ **

**Steve: _You NEED to rest, Maggie. I’m not keeping you up any longer. Go. To. Sleep._** _**THAT is an order.**_

**Peggy:** **_Fine, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. G’night, Grant._ ** ** <closes the laptop, closes eyes, drifts off almost instantly>**

**Steve: <staring at the computer, wondering aloud> ** _Her Steve? Huh, like things aren’t weird enough._ ** <yawns, shutting down computer>**

**Author's Note:**

> Notes From Peg’s Desk
> 
> A bit of a gif light episode, but unfortunately there were other Resistance, work, and home matters that needed my time and attention.
> 
> So, Maria and I survived our encounter, but it wasn’t an ideal ending to the mission. Now that we know Rumlow is back, you can be sure that all of SHIELD is going to be extra alert. As for Steve, I *may* have let slip a few things I shouldn’t have. How’s all that going to work out now that he thinks I’m from the future?
> 
> Next episode, we’ll continue following up the mission aftermath. Fury’s going to be watching over his best agent. Tony& Pepper will be checking up on Peg. Steve’s going to be pulling on a few threads. In between it all, we’ll catch up on the news with a few WHiH special reports from Christine Everhart. Stay tuned!
> 
> MEC


End file.
